


All Natural

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Magnus convinces his friends to go out with him on Halloween without any glamours on.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss & Raphael Santiago
Series: Flufftober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	All Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 31: Trick or Treat

It wasn’t until the late 1980s that Magnus got the idea to go out unglamoured on Halloween. He manages to convince Ragnor, Cat, and Raphael to join him, though he suspects some part of that is because they want to make sure he doesn’t go getting himself into too much trouble on his own if they decline.

Which, given his track record for trouble, is fair. But also completely unnecessary this time around, as he explains to them for the fourth time that night.

“I’m telling you, with makeup and special effects the way they are these days, no one is going to look twice,” he insists. “I know a few warlocks who did it last year, and they said they were the talk of every mundane party!”

“And what if I don’t want mundanes to talk about me?” Ragnor asks.

“What if I don’t want _anyone_ to talk about me?” Raphael follows up.

Magnus ignores them. He knows they’ll enjoy themselves once they’re out there - way more than staying in to give candy to kids trick-or-treating. 

“It’ll be fine. And if it isn’t… we cut our losses, toss up a glamour, and go home. What is there to lose?”

“Anonymity,” Cat replies, breaking the silence she kept until now.

“Dignity,” Ragnor says.

“My self-respect,” Raphael offers.

“Honestly, I don’t know why I bother sometimes,” Magnus mutters. “No one is forcing any of you to come. You can stay home and be _boring_ if that’s what you want. I, on the other hand, am going to go have some fun.”

Magnus’ cat eyes are on full display, with a headband with black cat ears to match the black tail tied behind him, polishing off the low-cut black shirt and leather pants that make up his feline costume.

Despite giving him a hard time, his friends are dressed up as well. Raphael is wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans with his hair done up to resemble one of the vampires from that Lost Boys vampire movie. Between the green skin and the horns Ragnor decides he doesn’t need to be anything specific, the look is enough on its own, and Cat’s blue skin and white hair are on display, in addition to wearing shells in her hair and a flowing green dress to pass as a mermaid if questioned.

Magnus turns to leave without looking back to see if they followed because he knows they will.

They decide to go to a mundane dance club first, which puts all of them at ease given the lack of proper lighting and general intoxication of everyone there. No one is looking too closely at them, and those who do, just as Magnus said, only compliment their amazing body paint or Magnus’ ‘cool contacts’.

Raphael makes a game of saying “thanks, they’re real,” to anyone who comments on his fake fangs, and then glares at them steadily enough that they all back away uneasily. He seems to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

At some point they all split up for a bit, breaking off to dance and drink and entertain themselves with whoever catches their interest for a short period of time, though always staying within eyeshot of one another just in case.

“I got invited to a party,” Cat informs them all when they reconvene later, waving a clearly handmade flier with an address on it in the air in front of her.

Raphael shakes his head. “This was more than enough adventure for one night, I think,” he says. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a clan to check in on to make sure no one else is getting too into the _spirit_ of tonight.”

Magnus doesn’t push for him to stay - they all know some of the vampires try to use the chaos of Halloween to get away with more than usual, and Raphael really should be around in case there’s any trouble. It was nice to have him along for any amount of time.

“I’m always up for a party,” Magnus supplies, and Ragnor sighs out a reluctant, “fine”.

The trio spends the rest of the night with their glamours dropped, showing off their ‘costumes’ to the local mundanes. Magnus checks in with Cat and Ragnor a few times, just to make sure they’re alright, and is pleasantly surprised to find both of them at ease and enjoying the drinks and music and dancing. Without having to be on constant guard to not let their glamorous slip, all three of them are able to properly relax for the first time in such an open setting, and Magnus is glad that this idea worked out as well as he’d hoped.

“Admit it,” Magnus says, mostly to Ragnor, as they head back to his place late enough that it’s more like early morning than late night at this point. “That was a good idea.”

“It was better than I expected,” Ragnor admits.

“It _was_ nice to not worry about keeping my magic up all night,” Cat adds.

Magnus grins - he already can’t wait until next year.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
